The Parent Trap
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, two summer campers, hate each other....but they discover that two of their relatives secretly love each other! Based on the film 'The Parent Trap'. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Please review!
1. The Camp Beginning

Yes, I know! It's been weeks since I last posted anything but it was exams. And now I've got a project to do that I haven't even started yet. Also, it might be a while till I post chapter two up considering the fact that I have to prepare for my project, prepare for this thing at school _and_ I haven't started anything on chapter two yet.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fics, especially the ones that reviewed for each chapter. You don't know how much it means to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/S or the film 'The Parent Trap'

**The Parent Trap**

**Prologue**

_L, is for the way you look at me_

The sky was dark purple with hints of dark blue.

_O, is for the only one I see_

The deep blue sea was calm, the only ripples came from the large ship heading towards England.

_V, is very very extraordinary_

The ship was grand and beautiful.

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore can_

As the sky darkened to pitch black, fireworks could be seen.

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

A man held out his hand and a woman took it as they stood in front of someone holding a book.

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

Candles are lit on a table set for two.

_Two in love can make it _

The man offered his arm to the lady and they went through a door. Confetti was thrown at them.

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

The two stood in each other's arms out on the deck while fireworks exploded around them.

_Love, was made for me and you_

The woman rested her head on the man's shoulder as he rested his head on the woman's head.

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

They slowly pulled a part when a waiter came with wine.

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

He showed them the label: ………….

_Two in love can make it_

The red liquid is poured into two glasses.

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

The couple stood up to dance.

_Love, was made for me and you_

The sea is still beautiful at night-time.

_L, is for the way you look at me_

The indigo haired man twirled the woman round and round.

They finally stopped and the lady fell into the man's arms, her dark purple hair covered her face.

_O, is for the only one I see_

The lovebirds were once again in the same position as before as they say down.

_V, is very very extraordinary_

The woman's head rested on the man's shoulder.

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore can_

The man hugged the woman closer.

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

A blond woman came over with a large camera, "Would you like a souvenir picture?"

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

They both nodded.

_Two in love can make it_

"Can you turn towards each other please?" the blond asked as she got ready to take the picture.

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

FLASH

_Love, was made for me and you_

Queen Elizabeth 2

1968

_Love, was made for me and you!_

A picture of a man with indigo hair and sapphire eyes was facing a woman with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes who was smiling back

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 1**

A line of buses drove through the gate of Camp Walden in Somerset. All the leaders, captains and the camp director waved as the girls passed. The transports parked up and the girls filed out.

"Come on, hurry up."

"Okay, okay…"

---

"My God, my phone is just _not_ working."

"Oh My God, how are we ever going to live?"

---

"Alright, pass me the next one…thank you!"

"Oh, here she comes. Excuse me but do you know where the Nightingale Cabin is?"

"Yeah, it's right over there."

"Thanks."

---

"Oh, my bag is _so_ heavy."

---

"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Camp Walden. My name is Maggie and I'm your Camp Director. Now girls, lets find our duffels as quickly as we can, we have a big first day at campus. I'm going to turn the megaphone over now to my best friend and right hand man, Ruby. Ruby, bunk assignments if you please!" Ruby blew her whistle. "Alright ladies, here we go…"

---

"Wait a second, I thought this was a _boys'_ camp," a brown haired boy said to one of the leaders.

"Boys?" a group of girls giggled.

/\/--\/\

Hiiragizawa's POV

A large, yellow duffel was dumped into a heap of many other duffels. I jumped up as I recognised it as mine. "Okay, found my duffel," I said smiling, relieved that it had not accidentally fallen out of the bus. This was my first year at Camp Walden and I am really nervous. At least one good thing seemed to have happened so far today and that was finding my duffel. But as soon as I said that, many more duffels were then thrown on top of it. I took my sunglasses off and placed it on top of my head lightly, trying to calm my annoyance. "Now the question is," I muttered to myself as I walked around the pile, "How do I get it out?" Bending down and I seized the handle, tugging at it. "Okay, I can do it…" I encouraged myself. I soon gave up on that, it never worked, "Okay, no I can't,"

"You must be new," I heard someone say next to me.

"How could you tell?" I replied, still trying to release my innocent duffel out under the others.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel, before the Age toss it into the heap," a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes with glasses balancing on her nose replied. "I would say, you need some serious help."

"Thanks, it's the big yellow one." It was great to finally get some help. I had been so lonely getting to this camp. I thought that I would not make any friends at all. Apparently I was wrong. The two of us pulled at the bag in vain when another brown haired girl, wearing a white T-shirt with 'Angel' written in silver glitter on it walked towards the pile. We saw her perfectly as she was opposite us. The girl took the handle of a duffel near the bottom, lifted it up without any effort and started to walk away. The pair of us stopped tugging. "Whao," I said, how could anyone do that? "Now that's my kind of women."

"Yo, Angel girl!" my new friend shouted.

Angel girl swirled round, "Hm?" and walked over to us.

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel?" I asked hesitantly, not sure will she help. She towered over the two of us and seemed strong enough to break our backs yet somehow long sweet and innocent, freaky. "It's the big yellow one, buried _way_ in there."

"Sure," Angel girl said, dropping her own duffel and taking hold of the handle. In two hard tugs, she was able to pull my duffel out, amazing. "Hey, you live in Lake District?" Angel girl asked me suddenly. I did not know how to react so I just nodded. "Is it, like, nice there?" continued Angel girl.

"Yeah," I replied, I loved my home. "We live next to a vin-yead."

"A what-yeard?" Angel girl and short brown hair girl both looked confused.

"A vineyard," I quickly covered up. "It's where you group grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my dad, we own a vineyard." A look of understanding passed over the other girls' faces. It was partly true, we did live next to a vineyard but we also live next to a vin-yead, which is, very basically, a space that contains magic.

Out of nowhere, we all heard Ruby's booming voice, "Hiiragizawa, Haylie!"

"Here!" I quickly shouted, holding my hand high to show where I was.

"Magpie!" I did not think that she needed to use the megaphone, her voice was loud enough without it.

"That's were I am," my first friend of this camp stated.

"Same here," my second friend of this camp said at the same time.

"Yes," I high-five with the one with glasses as the three of us walked off.

"So, uh, do any of you know how to play poker?" I asked, I was itching for a game.

"Nah, never played it before," the other two replied.

"No? That's a shame," oh well, there are always the rest of the campers. "So, uh, how many…" a limousine hooted behind us. My question flew out of my head.

"Whoa, who is in there?" I wondered aloud, amazed at the size of the car.

"Come on, Magpies, lets get to our cabin," the brown haired girl walked towards their little hut.

/\/--\/\

Nikki's POV

I walked along the gravel path towards the Magpie cabin. I had never been there before. The only cabin I had not slept in, that and the isolation cabin. I'm sent here every year. My family thinks I should have some involvement with the outside world. My whole family has magic, every single one of us. Because we have magic we are all home tutored and rarely meet anyone outside our safe and secure circle of relatives. It's rather annoying, seeing as I don't have anyone to talk to. No one that has different life to mine or hear their complaints and support them.

I continued walking, pushing away the lonesome feeling gnawing away at my heart. There was a pile of duffels up ahead, only newbies ever leave their duffels for the leaders, or the Age as we call it here, to dump it in a pile. There was a girl with dark purple hair there, wrestling with the pile of duffels, willing them to free her one. Feeling strangely generous, I decided to help her. "You must be new," I said after lowering my own duffel on the pile

"How could you tell?" the girl said, still trying to release her duffel out under the others. I noticed that she had very bright sapphire eyes, so bright I almost had to look away.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel, before the Age toss it into the heap," I replied. "I would say, you need some serious help."

"Thanks," she sighed, finally letting go of the handle to rest a bit, "It's the big yellow one." We both took hold of the handle and tugged at it hard, it was no use. Then again I've never been strong. I almost considered using magic until I remembered that my purple haired friend would see. I told you that my family is isolated.

After a few moment of struggle we stopped. At that moment a girl with red-brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt with 'Angel' written in golden glitter on it, went to the other side of the group of duffels and took the handle of one near the bottom. She lifted it out with surprising strength because she looked more of a gentle girl, have I mentioned that my family is rather isolated so I have had no real practise whatsoever of other people's expression. Sure I can read every member of my family just fine, but anyone outside it, I'm clueless. 'Angel' girl started to walk away and we both stood up.

"Whao," my friend said, "Now that's my kind of women."

"Yo, Angel girl!" I shouted, there is no way the two of us will be able to get the duffel out, we needed outside help. Angel girl swirled round, "Hm?" and walked over to us. "Could you give me a hand with my duffel?" the clueless new girl asked. "It's the big yellow one, buried _way_ in there."

"Sure," Angel girl said, dropping her own duffel and taking hold of the handle. In two hard tugs, she was able to pull the sunglasses girl's duffel out, amazing. "Hey, you live in Lake District?" Angel girl asked, my friend nodded. I also turned over to her, Lake District is apparently a beautiful place although I've never been there. There's a rumour that the half reincarnation of Clow Reed lives there. "Is it, like, nice there?" continued the Angel person. I suddenly remembered who she was, the karate champion at camp. She came last year but we have not properly met yet. I think her name is…..Rebecca? Rinni? Rita? Something like that, I'm not that good with names. But I do remember that she was born in Japan, moved to America, then to Thailand, then finally settled in England.

"Yeah, we live next to a vineyard," replied the purple haired girl.

"A what-yeard?" Rebecca/Rinni/Rita and I said at the same time, looking confused. I could not help but thinking that she had said a vin-yead. That's an area where there is strong magic and I should know, I live _on_ one.

"A vineyard, it's where you group grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my dad, we own a vineyard." A look of understanding passed over our faces, well relieve and disappointment on mine. I was getting a little too excited at the fact that someone at this camp knows magic. Suddenly, Ruby(the coolest Age) shouted, "Hiiragizawa, Haylie!"

"Here!" the sunglasses girl shouted, holding her hand high to show where she is.

"Magpie"

"That's where I am," I stated.

"Same here," Angel girl said at the same time, we really have to stop doing that. People would think we are twins or something, not that we look alike.

"Yes," Haylie and I high-five as the three of us walked off.

"So, uh, do any of you know how to play poker?" Haylie asked.

"Nah, never played it before," we replied, okay, it's _really_ scaring me now.

"No? That's a shame. So, uh, how many…" a hooting noise behind us interuppted Haylie.

"Whoa, who is in there?" she wondered, amazed at the size of the car. I was not so impressed.

"Come on, Magpies, lets get to our cabin," I said, leading the way to our little hut.

/\/--\/\

Rika's POV

This is so annoying! My supposed 'friends' had just dumped me for this new rich girl. Apparently I 'flirted' with teachers and am too aggressive which also 'clash' with my appearance. Just because I do Karate and don't wear slutty clothes does _not_ mean I'm aggressive. And what did they mean by my appearance, sure people have said that I could look innocent if I wanted to but that wasn't my fault! Fortunately, I can make new friends in this camp even if it is my second year already. My duffel was right at the bottom, again. This happened last year. Still, it's not really a problem for me. I took my duffel and placed it onto my shoulder. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw two campers staring at me in shock. I fought to keep my smile in, sometimes, I love it when I'm the centre of attention.

As I walked away I heard someone yelled, "Yo, Angel girl!" I turned around, perfectly aware that my T-shirt said 'Angel' on it. It was the girls at the duffel collection, the one with glasses. I know I've seen her before but I can't really remember her name or have I even _spoken_ to her. Yeah I know, I'm rather forgetful. There was nothing to do, packing doesn't take that much time and I'm looking for new friends anyway.

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel?" the girl with the purple hair asked the moment I was still. "It's the big yellow one, buried _way_ in there."

"Sure," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I dropped my own duffel and took hold of the handle of hers. In two hard tugs, I managed to pull it out. As I hauled it over to the owner I noticed the location written on it. "Hey, you live in Lake District?" I asked, I've been there once, well, pass it. I loved it, it was amazing. Everywhere you turn the view was picturesque. The purple hair girl nodded. "Is it, like, nice there?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we live next to a vineyard."

"A what-yeard?" the other girl and I looked confused.

"A vineyard, it's where you group grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my dad, we own a vineyard." Okay, now I know what a vineyard is, the only problem is remembering it. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Hiiragizawa, Haylie!"

"Here!" the sunglasses girl shouted, holding her hand high to show where she is. She even stepped onto some of the duffels to make sure she could be seen. I hope that there weren't anything fragile in those bags.

"Magpie," Ruby shouted.

"That's were I am," the girl next to me said.

"Same here," I spoke at the same time, what a coincident.

"Yes," Haylie high-five with brown haired girl as the three of them walked off.

"So, uh, do any of you know how to play poker?" Haylie asked.

"Nah, never played it before," the other girl and I replied together once again, this was cool.

"No? That's a shame. So, uh, how many…" a limousine hooted behind us.

"Whoa, who is in there?" Haylie wondered, amazed at the size of the car. I was equally stunned.

"Come on, Magpies, lets get to our cabin," the brown haired girl quickly walked off. She did not seem to be impressed by a limousine, she's probably really rich or something. Ha, right back at ya ex-friends, I can have a friend who's rich too.

/\/--\/\

The limousine parked next to the dinning hall, girls stared then headed to the cabins, muttering between themselves. A tall man in black suit with black hair to match got out of through the back door. He was followed by a young girl of 11 years of age. She wore high heels and was in a checked skirt suit. Her long hair was half tied up, twisting at the sides, a head band was on top of her head. Stepping out, she looked around with her sapphire eyes. "Well, here we are," the man said.

"It's rather picturesque, don't you think?" the young lady asked.

"Yes, shall we review your mother's list?" The girl nodded, so he continued. "Right, vitamins?"

/\/--\/\

Ami's POV

I was here, I was finally here. My first ever summer camp. I'll be staying here for quite a while. All alone with my friends, if I find any. No family to help protect me. No butler to do my chores for me, complete independence.

Zack started to read my mother's checklist though we've already went through it at least five times. Better safe than sorry I guess.

"Check," I affirmed the first thing Martin said.

"Minerals?" was what he asked next.

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check," I said, without missing a beat. Zack looked confusedly at me and I giggled. It was funny to get him confused. For all the lies, I mean stories, he tells I'm surprised that he can be mixed up so easily.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables, go on," I announced and put his mind at rest.

"Ah," he said in understanding then went back to the list. "Sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, stationery, stamps, photos of your mother, grandmother and of course your trusty butler, me."

"That is all I think," I smiled, excitement barely contained.

"Oh, and here's something from your grandmother," he said, taking something out of his pocket. "A brand new set of cards. Maybe you'll find someone in this continent who can actually beat you in poker."

"Well I doubt it but thanks, and thanks for bringing me here, Zachary."

My butler had a sad look on his face and informed me, his adolescent mistress as he always calls me, "Now, you remember, if you change your mind and want me to come here to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away," he said, his hands holding mine. Really, I'm only going to be gone a few weeks and he's already getting emotional? I wonder what he would do if I decide to go abroad for University.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. Really!" I reassured him. "See you in a few weeks, Zachary!"

"Missing you already, queen of my heart," was his response, where does he gets his words? Zachary held out his hand while I took it, after shaking it we both smiled knowingly and it turned into a complicated hand shake of taking and letting go of each other's hand, turning in a circle and walking until we are in the other's place. There, we shook one last time. I love our secret handshake.

"Have fun, Ami," Zachary said, getting back into the limousine but not before waving, "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" I, Ami Daidouji, waved back as the limousine drove away.

/\/--\/\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/\/--\/\

Girls ran into the dining hall at lunchtime on that first day of campus. Everyone has just unpacked and were all looking forward to the summer. Some were sitting down on the long wooden benches while others were queuing up along the food bar to take their food. Whispers were passed around the table where Shaolan sat.

Shaolan's POV

I screamed into the phone I was holding next to my ears. "Fuutie, Shiefa, Faren, Feimei, are you there? Pick up! COME ON!" Why, what have I done wrong? I was stuck in a camp with girls, girls and GIRLS! To get me to socialise is one thing, but do they honestly want me to think about marriage at this age? Maybe I shouldn't have thought of that. Damn, I'm going to be really worrying myself now. A girl smiled at me as she sat down on my left. I couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, such a lovely shade of green. But I was getting distracted, back to the problem at hand. "Someone pick up now or I am seriously going to hurt someone when I come back. I don't care how much I have to practise to beat all four of you but believe me I will and you are going to regret ever sending me to this camp…" I continued to mutter death threats to my family onto the machine, no one picked up. Damn!

/\/--\/\

Ami and her friends were walking along from one side while Haylie and her friends moved from the other side. The two groups, who have yet to meet, both laughed at a bowl of funny red things in it but placed it on their trays anyway, their similarity were unknown to them. Little would they expect that this summer camp will be the one they will forever remember.

Sakura's POV

"I'll save you a seat Ami," I said, taking my tray and walking away.

"Okay, thanks, Sakura," my friend replied, she was still edging along the bar. Guess she was really hungry. There were three seats free around a boy, funny, I thought this was a girl's camp. I smiled to him anyway as I sat down. He didn't seem to see me, probably too busy growling obscurities into phone he was holding. Wonder who he's taking to, I didn't even bring a phone with me. It's only a few weeks afterall, my family will be find with letters. I reached out for my drink, big mistake. Why? Because my arm knocked over the salt shaker which then knocked over the pepper shaker which then knocked over the drink of the guy next to me. That then proceeded to pour over him making him jump up and curse loudly…oops.

/\/--\/\

Haylie's friend has also left to sit down. They were now next to each other, moving ever closer. They both reached for a roll behind the giant bowl of strawberries just as Maggie stepped in between them. "Excuse me girls but I just _got_ to have a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries," she said, spooning some into a bowl. "Would you care for some, dear?" she turned to Haylie.

"Oh, no thanks, can't…I'm, I'm allergic."

"Oh that's a shame," she said, then turned to Ami, "How about you dear? Strawberries."

"Oh sorry, wish I could but I can't, I'm, I'm allergic."

"Yes, I know, you just…" Maggie turned back to her left then to Ami again, a bewildered look on her face, "told me that…how did you get over there?" Maggie laughed, "Oh, well, first day of camp you have to excuse the old girl." Ami nodded, pretending she knew what Maggie was talking about. As soon as Maggie turned her head to the food for a second, she took her tray and walked away. "At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers," Maggie kept talking, not realising that Ami has walked away. "Well, I mean, sugar in the salt shakers." She looked up to see that Ami has disappeared. "Now where did she go?" she wondered to herself.

/\/--\/\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/\/--\/\

Sounds of metal against metal could be heard, then a thud as a girl fell onto the grassy floor and took of her fencing helmet. "Fantastic!" someone complimented Haylie who has just took her helmet off. She helped the girl up, "Good job," she slapped her shoulder when she walked back to the bench to take off her gear.

"Alright, excellent kid," Ruby congratulated, holding Haylie's hand high up in the air. "The winner is the undefeated champ from Lake Districts, Miss Haylie Hiiragizawa!" People on the stand cheered and Haylie grinned. "Do we have any challengers?" No one replied, "Oh come on, ladies. Let's not be damsels in distress here."

Meiling's POV

We walked towards the fencing grounds, Ami Sakura and I. We were laughing, technically _they_ were laughing at something I said. We all caught the last part to Ruby's sentence and Ami thought she might have a go. "I'll take a whack at it," she said, tennis racket in her hands. It was then that I saw the CUTEST boy on the stand, staring at us. I badly wanted to ask him out, but then he waved to Sakura, who waved back. He was taken, pity, I decided to turn my attention back to Ami.

"Okay, we have ourselves a challenger…" Ruby wrote down Ami's name. Ami put on the appropriate gear and turn round, her helmet under one arm. She smile confidently, settled her helmet on to her head as this other girl faced her, after chatting with her friends on the bench. She too had her fencing helmet on, therefore, neither of them saw the other's face. Both with their fencing helmet in front of them. "On guard!" Ruby shouted, "Fence!" The two started fencing with lunges, basic parries, reposts, octaves, binds, counter-reposts, circle parries and many many more. They slowly moved away from the fencing square and towards the outdoor cafeteria. Sakura and I barely got out of the way!

'She's good,' I thought as Ami leaped over some haystacks, her opponent in hot pursuit. Leaning against them, she placed her free hand in front of her mouth and pretended to yawn. Okay, isn't that a little too confident? Ami had better watch herself, her rival is not an amateur either.

/\/--\/\

'Think this is boring, huh? Well you won't have that attitude when I win, sister. I'm gonna show you exactly how good I am,' Haylie thought to herself. With a flick of her hand, her opponent's weapon flew to the air but she quickly recovered by jumping on to one of the haystacks, catching it. The audience, who had followed them, cheered. The duo was now at the edge of the outdoor cafeteria, one gab in the chest from Ami ended the fight. Fortunately, Haylie was wearing the right clothing, protecting her from the gab. Unfortunately, she was pushed over the edge of the cafeteria and into the horse trough, which was filled with water. SPLASH!

"Oh, let me help you," Ami said, offering her hand while girls around them giggled.

"No, let _me_ help you," Haylie growled, taking the hand and pulling Ami down next to her, into the water. The girls laughed harder, Haylie's two friends high fived.

"Okay! That was quite a show. I think we got ourselves a new camp champ. Miss Ami Daidouji from Tomoeda Japan!" The spectators clapped, some cheered and whooped. Ami and Haylie stood up, back towards each other, got out of the horse trough and took of their helmets. "Alright girls shake hands," Ruby said. A hush fell on everyone, Haylie and Ami sighed but refused. "Come on, girls," Ruby urged. Sighing another time they turned to face each other. Gasps were heard as Ami's eyes widen and Haylie's jaw dropped. They shook hands and quickly looked away.

After a while, Haylie seemed to have recovered.

"Why's everyone staring?" she asked. Her two friends walked up behind her, as did Ami's.

"Don't you see it?" Ami questioned, surprised.

"See what?" Haylie frowned.

"The resemblance between us."

Haylie chuckled, "Resemblance? Between you and me?" Ami nodded a yes. "Let me see," Haylie continued, "Turn sideways." Ami obliged. "Now the other way," Haylie said. Ami did as she was told. "Well, you eyes are a bit closer together than mine," she said. Ami turned, face betraying her shock at such rudeness. "Your ears…don't worry, you'll grow into them," Haylie's cabin mates laughed. "Your teeth are a little crooked," Ami ran her tongue over her teeth. "Ugh and that nose!" Ami's hand flew to her nose. "Don't worry dear, those things can be fixed," reassured Haylie, sarcastically.

Meiling stepped forward, "Want me to beat her up for you?" she asked, fists raised at the ready.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," Haylie said as Ami smiled a thanks to her recently found friend. "You want to know the real difference between us?"

"I know how to fence and you don't?" Ami answered Haylie's question with one of her own. "Or I have class and you don't? Take you pick."

Haylie advanced forward, "Why I outta…" Ami also moved, not at all phrased by Haylie's angry face, she had one of her own.

"Okay, I think it's time we break up this little love feast," Ruby interrupted, "Haylie, Ami…I-I mean, Ami, Haylie…I-I mean…whao…"

_To Be Continued……_


	2. The Bird War

Okay, so I haven't posted for a month or so. At least I'm posting now! Chapter 2 is up! I'm pretty proud of this one actually, turned out better than I thought it would.

Thanks for all FOUR people that reviewed! Sob sob, it means so much to me, sob sob. It was more than I expected from such a boring chapter. Keep the reviews coming! This chapter should be better than the last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/S or the film 'The Parent Trap'.

****

The Parent Trap

Chapter 2

It was night time, although everyone were still awake. Owls hooted and leaders snored. But most of the girls were in cabin Nightingale.

"Sorry ladies," Ami said, collecting her winnings from the pile in the middle, "Looks like I win again." Everyone groaned around her. Ami Daidouji is no doubt the best poker player in camp. "So that's it?" Ami continued. "No more takers?" Murmuring could be heard, some are discussing how Ami was so good. "I can't believe it, Daidouji never lost one game." Or maybe, "I can't have another go even if I wanted to, I've got nothing left."

The door swung open and bang shut soon afterwards. Haylie Hiiragizawa came in, complete with sunglasses and leather jacket, holding a bag of coins in one hand, swinging it with the other. Nikki and Rika, the rest of the Magpies, followed. "I'll take a whack at it," she said, up turning the small bag, dumping the coins onto the table. "Take a seat," Ami said, smiling forcedly, "Hiiragizawa." Haylie dropped down on to the seat opposite Ami.

"Deal me in," was her reply, crossing her arms. Ami shuffled the cards then started dealing the cards, her hand reaching forward as she placed Haylie's cards in front of her. While waiting, Haylie pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head, folded her arms once more and drummed her fingers. Their eyes never left each other until they both had their cards.

Haylie picked hers up and looked over the table. Her enemy's face was neutral but you can see a slight spark in her eyes, she obviously had a good hand. She looked down at hers, it wasn't so good. "Tell you what," Haylie spoke up, "let's make a deal." Ami looked up from her cards. Haylie kept talking, face devoid of emotions, "Loser, jumps into the lake?"

Ami grinned, "Excellent."

"But naked," continue Haylie.

"Even more excellent," Ami said, placing her cards down. "Start unzipping Hiiragizawa." The cards were all reds in a neat row on the table. "Strait, in diamonds." Ami sat back and smiled, Haylie looked rather horrified. 'Excellent,' she thought to herself.

Haylie sat there staring at the cards, struck dumb. This girl was good, she was very good. But she won't win, time for a little magic trick. "Good, Daidouji," she said, "But…it's just not good enough." Haylie sat back and casually waved her hands over the cards. "In honour of the Queen," Haylie smirked, "A Royal Flush." Ami's jaw dropped.

Ami stood at the small wooden platform wearing nothing but her necklace, which she refused to take off. She took a breath and turned her head, glaring at Hiiragizawa. How she hated that girl, how could she get a Royal Flush? Facing the lake once again, Ami took a deep breath, and walked that last few paces. She bit her lips and lowered her eyes to the darkness below. That water is going to be freezing. Why did she agree to this? Taking another breath, Ami dived neatly into the lake.

Haylie grinned broadly as Daidouji stepped along the walkway. Half the girls that were in the cabin were behind her, watching Daidouji make a fool out of herself. Haylie's eyes wandered around as Daidouji marched, they fell on Daidouji's clothes. The girl jumped and a splash was heard. "Quick, hide her clothes," Haylie whispered. Nikki and Rika took all her clothes that were on a bench and they all ran, laughing like mad.

Ami surfaced from the lake and quickly got up at the shore. She froze as she realised that her clothes were gone. Running up to the bench she saw that the only thing left were the shoes on the ground. Shivering, Ami hugged her body. "Right, Hiiragizawa," she vowed there on the spot, "You want the play? Then let the games begin."

"The Magpies have triumphed!" Nikki was yelling happily, a basketball under her arm. "We hid her evil clothes in the kitchen this morning. She'll never find it." Haylie and Rika giggled. Nikki pushed her glasses up her nose a little higher heading for the Magpie Cabin. Rika walked along next to her, wearing her infamous 'Angel' T-Shirt, Haylie on her back. "I'm so tired," Haylie complained and took a drink from her water bottle, "I'm going to go to bed and sleep until lunch." Rika grinned but it soon fell from her face as she froze.

"I don't think that's a possibility," she said dropping Haylie down. Nikki and Haylie exchanged confused glances until Nikki looked forward and stood rooted on the spot. "Why not?" Haylie asked, taking another swig from her bottle. "That's why not," replied Rika, pointing at their cabin. Haylie finally turned her head at the sight. "No way," she growled, walking forward. Somehow, Daidouji and her two Nightingale friends had managed to get all the beds, trunks and desks of the three members of the Magpies. Haylie knew it was Daidouji because the Japan flag was hanging highly on the flagpole of their cabin, a yellow teddy bear at the tip of it. "They are so going to pay for this," Haylie said, Nikki and Rika nodded next to her.

"How the heck did they do it?" Nikki brooded. "We only left for two to three hours."

"They used magic," Shaolan stated casually beside Haylie. She turned her angry eyes on him, "What do you mean they 'used magic'?"

"You know perfectly what I mean, Hiiragizawa." Shaolan replied coldly, he was only trying to help, no need for glares. "They used magic to lift the furniture up and glue it down. Like how you cheated when you played Poker." Haylie sat there surprised, but before she had time to think of a reply, Nikki had already asked her a question. "You have magic too? You hide your Aura really well."

"Hold on a sec, you _both_ have magic? Am I the only one who don't?" Rika exclaimed.

"How did you know about magic, Rika?" Haylie asked, she was confused now. She had thought she was the only one here with magic. Maybe her dad was right, she does need to practise frequently. "One of my teacher is a sorcerer, I kind of found out about it then he explained it to me." Rika answered, even though she knew that there was magic, and had seen it, in the world, she still found it a little hard to believe her roommates were witches.

"So, how many people in this camp has magic?" Nikki questioned, that thought was on Haylie's mind too. Shaolan replied nonchalantly, "Five. Daidouji and Sak-Kinomoto. Rae doesn't have magic but knows about it." He had almost said 'Sakura', not a wise move with people who hate the Nightingales. Haylie did some quick calculations in her head. "You said there were five people and you have only mentioned four."

"Oh yea, I have magic too," there, he had done his job. He had told both sides about the magic in it. Sakura owes him big time, he never wanted to be part of it but she could be pretty persuasive when she wants to be. She had asked him to tell the Magpies so they would know what to expect after he had told them, the Nightingales, that two of the Magpies have magic. Typical Sakura, wanting a fair game. A slight blush came to his cheek as he thought about Sakura. The way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled, the way…well, Shaolan liked just about everything about her.

For the next few days, pranks after pranks were pulled by the Magpies and Nightingales. A war had begun between the two cabins. They had a food fight every other day, in which the rest of camp joined in delight. They were always on different teams and competing against each other like mad. Once, the leaders tried to put them on the same team. They had to tear Meiling and Rika apart in the end, which was rather hard considering they were both experts at Martial Arts…for their age anyway.

Girls could be heard squealing as maggots poured down upon them instead of water in the showers. Many screamed when their dinner sprouted legs and walked off the table. They found that spiders were underneath them but that didn't make it much more believable. Mud sank like quicksand; the lake had whirlpools; flowers shot pollen into the air, making loads of campers sneeze; trees fell down on their own accords, blocking people and getting them lost in the forest; birds flew down from treetops, dropping waste on everyone's head; bees came buzzing out behind doors. It was amazing how they were doing all of this, unexplainable unless you knew that four of the campers were sorceresses.

Shaolan stayed completely out of the whole affair except to help Sakura walk to her cabin after she twisted her ankle. He was not about to help anyone in anyway. They were all his friends, he just hope that Daidouji and Hiiragizawa would stop trying to kill each other soon. He has to get them to stay together on their own without anyone else interrupting them and without them getting suspicious. His eyes lit up all of a sudden, he had a plan. A plan that should at least get Daidouji and Hiiragizawa to respect each other, even if it was only a little. No one must know about this, not even Sakura.

The Magpies walked up the steps of their cabins, they had had an uneventful supper and were going to have a last minute check of their master plan before turning in for the night. Rika turned the knob and pushed, the door wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's going on?" Haylie bent down and examined the lock, it had a magical seal on it. She sensed out to see whose made the seal, dark purple. Haylie checked again to make sure, she thought she sense a flash of forest green but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Must have been her imagination. "It's Daidouji," Haylie told the others.

"I'll try the windows," said Nikki, stepping over to the windows. She tried to open it with a spell, nothing happened. "This is stuck too," she banged her hand against the glass. Rika sighed and Haylie glared at the lock, willing it to open. "Ah!" Haylie and Rika quickly turned around and gasped. Nikki's fists seemed to have frosted over so that it was stuck to the window. "Help!" she cried in despair, trying to pull free. Haylie pressed her palms together then slowly pulled them apart, a small flame appeared in the space between her hands. "Stop yelling, Nikki," Haylie said as she sent a line of fire straight at the ice. The fire was reflected by a barrier and it zoomed towards Rika instead, she ducked just in time. "It won't work, you'll have to try and start a fire on the inside, Nikki," said Haylie, looking at the frozen hands.

"Alright," she said and tightened her fists. Closing her eyes, Nikki concentrated all her energy to start a fire. That was rather hard for Nikki, even if her hands were not stuck in ice, fire was never her speciality. After a while, Nikki's hand started to steam. She couldn't conjure up a flame, not with the temperature of the window. Luckily, when Nikki's hand steamed it melted the window, which had turned to ice, into water. "Finally," Rika sighed, clambering into their cabin. Nikki and Haylie followed and the three of them dropped into bed. "I have had enough of waiting," Haylie said angrily. "Tomorrow night, we are going to stop scheming and actually carry it out. You both with me?" Rika mumbled a yes and Nikki nodded. The three of them lied there in silence for a couple of minutes, none of them fully asleep yet. "Hey," Nikki suddenly spoke up. "What are we going to do about that window."

"Oh I'll fix it in the morning," Haylie half yawned her reply. They all soon fell into a deep sleep after that.

Shaolan smiled, a rare sight indeed. Plan A, get the Magpies mad and make them blame the Nightingales. That went perfectly, but he suspected it would. Hiiragizawa obviously does not practise her magic much. Either that or her sensing power is very _very_ **_very_** weak. He stealthily crept up the steps of the cabin and went to the glassless window. He took out four, water, ward papers and placed one at each corner of the square. Muttering a few incantations, water seeped out of the papers, filling up the hole. Once the water settled and froze, it turned into glass. Shaolan silently slipped into the night and back to his own cabin. Mission accomplished…at least, for that night.

__

To Be Continued……


	3. Shaolan's failed plan

Hello again everyone, I have not been writing for quite a while mainly due to homework, a shocking number. But now that I have a week of holiday I'm going to try and squeeze in time for my fanfictions between my mountainous homework. If I have time, I am going to be redoing chapter one because quite a few people got confused with it…reading back, I got a bit confused myself. That is why I'm going to change it…………….actually I'm just going to add a bit more detail so certain things are explained. That's only if I have time though so I'm not promising anything.

Once more thing, though SS is in it, they are not the main couple of the fic as some people - er…person - coughSaracough thought.

Since there was only less than ten people who had reviewed (and presumably read) the first two chapters I thought I'd do a little thank you list:

Taz: Thank you! You compliment me too much!

Sara: Once again you're review was the longest, not that I don't like long reviews. 'Before the age toss it into the heap' - is an American saying and, if I remember correctly, 'the age' are the leaders, the people who run the camp.

Jakk: Thanks for you review and yes I did change the age difference, it was the only way to include everyone. By the way, I strongly suggest you to change your name as I have said many times in which you did not LISTEN!!!

MzSyaoranLi: It's a shame that you did not read chapter 2 but I did take a long time to update. Thanks for reviewing!

Dangerousbeans: Glad you liked the tricks! There's more in this chapter!!!

Beannie Babbie: Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing! I've had countless discussions about Shaolan/Syaoran/Shaoran/Xiao Lang/…..I think that's it. But anyway, like I've said - or wrote - I have had countless discussions about his name and none of them are wrong apparently….I think. But I have watched a clip of Japanese CCS and she called him Shaolan-kun. Though I sometimes use the other names.

Unimpressed: Thanks for telling me what you truthfully thought about my fanfic but just one thing…way ahead of ya! I was going to add more of my own things anyway…especially as the fic went on. Hope you'll stick around long enough to read all of it and tell me what you think!

kawaii berry: Cheers! Thanks for reviewing but shouldn't Haylie get back at Ami rather than the other way round? Thanks for reviewing! About the lady thing…yes. I am going to include someone, who? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Now on with the story….

****

The Parent Trap

Chapter 3

"Shush, don't wake them up."

"Sorry but I tripped."

"Next time trip quieter."

"I can't help it, it's too dark. Why did we chose to do this at night?"

"Hey, it was _your_ idea."

"It was **not** my idea!"

"Would you two shut up so we can go inside?"

The Magpies were currently outside the Nightingale's cabin, all dressed in black and each with a large sack in their hands. "Hurry, let's go," Haylie whispered and the three of them tiptoed up the steps and sneaked into the Nightingale's sleeping quarter. They tried to compress their laughter as they hung wool, spider webs along and across the room. Nikki used her signs, her family's way of practising magic, to stick things on to the wall while Haylie used her advance free magic to create spells, Rika just took the way of human magic - Sellotape. After a little thinking, a bit of magic and a lot of hard work they finally finished. Giggling, the trio crept out of their enemies' room and into the safety of their own cabin. No one noticed the triumphant grin on Shaolan's face as he sat on a tree branch and watched the Magpies leave.

Sunlight seeped through the glass window onto Ami's sweet, angelic face. Her breathing was even as she slept. Suddenly, a loud sound sailed across the air and into her eardrums. The camp trumpet, the trumpet that woke everyone up. It sang the camp anthem and then stopped. Ami's eyelids fluttered open as she stretched in her soft, comfy, inviting bed. Her eyes widened in surprise as she sat up quickly, arms dropping to her sides.

The whole room was covered in white foam, some formed out of magic, others just cream from the kitchen. Wool crossed over from every wall going in different directions, spider webs could be seen at any available space. Magic produced snakes hung from the ceiling, tiny black bugs jumped along the wool, it was such a wonder that Ami could not take everything in. That was the beauty of this trick, no one could see what was coming. The Magpies worked hard for this special, rewarding, occasion. The work most definitely paid off.

Ami got off her bed and instantly she looked down at her feet, she was sinking. Her eyes widened as she got lower and lower into the ground. Only when the floor was up to her chest did she scream.

"About time!" Haylie muttered as the Magpies leaned against the windows. They had all been reluctant to leave their beds but the looks on the Nightingale's face were priceless. "All righty girls, it's delivery time," Haylie, the unofficial leader of the group said and clicked. A whole barrel of water bombs were dropped onto Ami's head. Haylie frowned when she saw that her rival deflected every bomb sent her way. They were quickly running out of ammo but there was still one left, the most important one of all. Haylie twisted her hand in a swift motion, her hand glowed purple.

As her cabin mates woke up slowly and stared at the room in awe, Ami breathed in relieve, thank goodness all the water bombs had gone. Or so she had thought, the next thing this young Nightingale knew was water pour mercilessly over her head, somehow drenching from head to toe even though half of her was underground. 'Well at least it's just water,' was what went through the brain of the optimistic Ami. That was until she was suddenly pulled from the floor and went sailing through the air, right into a gigantic tub of honey. "That girl!" Daidouji screamed, "Is the most insensitive, vile, horrid creature that has ever walked the planet!"

Meanwhile, Shaolan glanced back at the Nightingale Cabin as he rounded the corner of the path. His plan was working perfectly, now all he has to do now is to report this incident to Maggie or Ruby. Voices laughed in front of him and Shaolan spun his head around. He did not expect to find them quite so fast. "Morning, Maggie! Morning Ruby," he greeted them as casually as he could, "What brings you here at this time of the day?" He knew they usually go strait to the dinner hall for a quick meeting before breakfast everyday, there must be a reason for this sudden change.

"Oh good morning, Shaolan," Maggie smiled, "We're going for an inspection of the cabins."

Shaolan's eyes widened, "Inspection?"

"Yep," Ruby replied as the boy gulped. "I know you weren't told, no one was. It was meant to be a surprise. You better get back to your cabin, where were you heading to anyway?"

"Um….I was just going for a walk, but now that there's an inspection…..I'm going to go….to my cabin and um….get ready….yeah…." Shaolan sprinted away, he _had_ to get back to the Nightingale's cabin before it was too late!

Haylie saw Shaolan, probably checking up on Sakura. "Morning Shaolan!" she yelled at him. To her surprise, he stopped and started to speak rapidly.

"Surprise inspection," he panted, "Maggie and Ruby coming." With that, he ran off again.

"Yeah, thanks," Haylie said, not really taking in the news until a few seconds later. "WHAT?" the Magpies exchanged glances. Hurriedly they jumped off the giant flowerpot they had been standing on and ran into the Nightingale cabin. Not a moment too soon as Maggie and Ruby rounded the curve in the road. All they saw were the blinds closing in the Nightingale cabin.

"Shaolan," Sakura asked, using the Erase card to clear everything off her bed. "What are you doing?" Shaolan had jumped into the room, muttered a spell and aimed it at the blinds.

"Maggie and Ruby," was all Shaolan said as he ran around the room, cleaning up all the mess. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, the Magpies had also rushed in.

"You!" Ami shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Hiiragizawa who was pulling the strings down off the wall at that moment. When Ami shouted, she stopped what she was doing.

"What?"

"You were the one who did this," Ami shrieked with rage. "How _dare_ you come in here!" But Haylie was not listening, Maggie and Ruby were walking up the steps towards the disorder. Fortunately, she was not the only one who saw, Shaolan noticed too. He hastily took out a piece of ward paper and threw it to the lock of the door.

Ruby bounced up the steps after Maggie. She loved surprise inspections, the rooms are always untidy, especially the first one. She watched in anticipation as Maggie took hold of the doorknob and twisted, nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. Ruby frowned slightly and tried to open it herself. The door would not budge. Maggie knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" No answer, "Surprise inspection, you will have to open up."

Silence, then, "The door's jammed! We're trying to open it!" Maggie raised her eyebrows at Ruby who grinned in turn.

"They come up with better and better excuses each year," Ruby said.

Everyone inside the cabin froze at the sound of Maggie's voice. The room was still in chaos and it will take time to tidy it up, even with magic. "Surprise inspection," came Maggie's muffled voice. "You will have to open up!" Realisation dawned onto the Nightingale's faces, a surprised inspection. The young teens looked at each other for support. Someone would have to answer her. It was Ami who saved the day.

"The door's jammed!" she called out to the leaders on the balcony, "We're trying to open it!" Slowly she climbed out of her honey bath and helped clear up the mess.

The Nightingales lay on their beds while the Magpies were on the floor, Shaolan was sharing Sakura's bed, they had just escaped from a near fatal incident. Maggie and Ruby had almost found out about the magical powers that certain camp members possessed. After a long time where nobody spoke, Ami said something, "This is all your fault." The accusation was obviously meant for Haylie.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you didn't sent those bees on me," Haylie snarled in return.

"That was because of your stupid birds," Meiling defended, the bees had been her idea.

"Well there wouldn't have been any birds if you didn't send those flower pollens at us," Rika scowled. The two of the started to give each other death glares.

"But did you not think it was rather cruel to cut all those trees down just for a prank?" Sakura piped up.

"Don't you think it's rather _dangerous_ to put whirlpools in the lake?" Nikki countered.

"Quicksand is worst than whirlpools," Ami bit back with venom.

"What about walking dinners?" Haylie asked furiously, it had been her favourite meal of chilli sauce on pork chops and it had fell to the floor mercilessly.

"The maggot showers?" Ami swiftly replied, her voice raising slightly.

"The food fight?"

"You started that!" Ami retorted and Haylie did not deny it.

"The furniture on the roof?" Haylie spoke louder.

"The hidden clothes!" Ami shouted with even more volume. She wasn't the daughter of a wonderful singer for nothing, though it did hurt her throat when she yelled too much.

"Pushing me off the cafeteria!"

"Pulling me into the horse trough with you!"

"Ladies!" Shaolan called to the arguing girls. He was sitting up now, a glare set in his eyes. This Li had had just about enough of them two. They were completely identical and hate each other's guts. "Would you two stop fighting?"

"She started it!" they said in unison. Shaolan sighed, so much for his plan. Now he'll never get the two of them into the isolation cabin. Once they were in there, they were not allowed to leave each other's side in anything apart from free time. They would have had to eat together, be on the same team on everything. It would be easy to convince Sakura not to play any more pranks and Nikki should not be too hard either. The real trouble after the leaders had gone would be to separate Meiling and Rika, literally. Then again, he did not learn Martial Arts since he was three for nothing.

The only boy camper looked up again, they were now sending daggers at each other. If looks could kill then they would both be dead, what a relief for him that would be.

He looked around for Sakura and saw that she was holding Meiling back from attacking Rika while Nikki was doing the same thing. Shaolan turned his attention back to the glaring rivals and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. One second they were there, the next they were gone. The door banged shut and everyone jumped. Meiling and Rika stopped trying to pull themselves from their friends' restraint and all looked through the windows of the door. Shaolan groaned aloud, oh no.

__

To Be Continued……

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/S or the film 'The Parent Trap'.


	4. Seven for Secrets, never to be told

Um…..Please don't kill me????? I know I haven't updated for…..how long was it? Over six months……oops.

Anyway, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everytime someone reviews I write something, for one of my stories. Usually the one that person reviewed in. Please read my other works as well!!!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

****

The Parent Trap

Chapter 4

"Well, not exactly what I had in mind," Shaolan told Sakura as they sat on a thick tree branch outside the isolation cabin. The two girls were inside, trying to kill each other with their magic…_trying_.

"Do you think they'll be alright? What if they hurt each other?" Sakura asked him. Shaolan smiled, she was always so sweet and caring.

"They'll be fine," he assured her, "Their magic won't be strong enough to kill anything. They can't even create something harmful out of thin air, I really think they should've trained more."

"At least they won't be able to cause real damage," Sakura said, only slightly relieved by Shaolan's words.

"Mmm," Shaolan pretended to agree. This was rather boring, sitting on a tree branch watching two look-a-likes showing off their non-existence skills in magic. Still, at least Sakura was here to keep him company.

After a moment of silence where Sakura tried hard to check if the isolated girls were hurting each other in any way, the mistress of cards turned to her newly found love. "Are you absolutely sure they are not going to hurt each other?" she asked for the tenth time that hour.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes!" Shaolan almost growled. He was crazy about her but every once in a while, she can get a little annoying by being overly concerned with others. Sometimes, it was better to leave things alone, and this was one of those times.

Sakura heard his tone of voice and hung her head in shame. It was her idea to come here after all, she was just worried that her friends might be in danger. "Sorry," she muttered. "You can go if you want, I didn't mean to get in the way of your training."

Shaolan glanced at her, he had made her feel guilty again. She was too kind, but that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. If this was how she reacted if he was just a little irritated, he would hate to see what she would do if he was full blown angry. "Don't worry about it," he smiled softly, "I can train here." To emphasise his words the young Li took out a fire ward paper and sent out little sparks. Sakura giggled delightfully and took out a card, Glow. It flew into the air and soon the sky around the two sorcerers was filled with glowing orbs, slowly descending.

Sakura shifted a little until she was leaning back against her unofficial-boyfriend's chest. Shaolan noticed that the tree branch they were sitting on had seemed to widen slightly and frowned in confusion. Sakura merely grinned and flashed a card at him, Big.

Shaolan sighed contently as he rested against the tree trunk. He was so lucky to find someone as sweet and beautiful and kind as Sakura. He knew it yet could not bring up the courage to ask her out, at least, not properly. Sure he had confessed his feelings and everything but he still could not ask her out. Then again, there was the rest of summer ahead of them. Shaolan thought about his family, his mother had sent him to camp to socialise, she certainly did not expect him to find a love interest. He had had a good laugh over the last letter from home.

The card mistress was also reflecting on a letter she had received. Her brother had been greatly anger by the news and was exceedingly concern about her 'safety' although Sakura had no idea what _that_ meant. Fortunately, her father was much more considerate and had simply asked for the details of their meeting as well as how the relationship was going so far. He had also requested a photograph of her 'boyfriend' as Sakura had neglected to inform her family that they were not actually a couple yet

The sky continued to glisten and anyone who came across it stared in awe at the display. The two magic-users sat there in their own thoughts, blissfully taking in this magical moment. Neither wanted it to end, so they dragged it out for as long as possible.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

"Would you stop saying that! Find a new phrase if you insist on using me as the scapegoat."

"I'm not using you as a scapegoat, I'm simply telling the truth! This is all YOUR fault!"

Haylie growled and fell back onto her bed. Daidouji had been like this for an hour now and seems to have no desire to stop her pointless ranting. What has she done to deserve this? She was a good enough student in class; she has plenty of friends at school and in the camp; she could do loads of cool tricks with her magic(although Shaolan kept on telling her that she should train more); she was just an average teenage girl, if you did not count the magic part, who wants to have fun on her holiday.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Ami repeated in her thick Japanese accent, she has never remembered being so angry before. Not even the time when Zachary had accidentally threw away her old teddy bear because he thought it was getting too old. She too dropped into her bed with an annoyed moan. After lying there in silent for a few minutes, Ami sat back up. She never was one to sit and do nothing. Haylie watched her with bored eyes as the young Daidouji went to her trunk filled with her possessions.

The isolation cabin was a small wooden house with two four poster beds. Designed to teach discipline to those who was unforgivably rude to one of the campers. Giant trunks stood at the end of each bed with more than enough room for the unfortunate campers' properties. Haylie shifted on her bed and resumed staring at the ceiling. She heard Daidouji shuffle through a pack of cards then laying them out, presumably playing solitaire.

Ami looked up from her cards on the bed as Hiiragizawa got up from her bed and went to her trunk. Frankly, she was surprised that someone could simply lie there doing nothing for one whole hour. Ami went back to her game of solitaire, ignoring the sound of Hiiragizawa rummaging through her trunk. In fact, she only looked up when she heard a loud clang of something metal being dropped, that was followed by loud cursing. Ami rose an eyebrow as the cabin was filled with fluttering photographs. Feeling particularly nice, or just desperately bored, she got off her position on the bed and bent down to help her rival. However, when she flipped over one of the photographs, her hands froze. It was a photo of her mother.

Haylie glanced over at Daidouji as she picked up a few of the photos, she was very thankful because it'll most definitely take her forever to sort them out after this little fiasco. She took another quick peek at the other girl and saw her kneeling there on the wooden floor, still as a statue. "What's wrong?" Haylie asked, but the Japanese did not answer, instead she rushed over to her own trunk, after laying a stack of Haylie's photographs on her bed, and took out an album book. At the very back of it was a photograph, ripped neatly in half. She took it out and held it next to the photo of her mother, mouth gaping at how it fitted perfectly together.

Curious, Haylie got up off the floor and peered over Ami's shoulder, what she saw made her jaw drop. There, in the hands of a girl she had never met before until the beginning of this summer camp, was a photograph of her father and mother on their wedding night.

Elsewhere, in a large square filled with people, a lone man sat on a bench. Trafalgar square, one of the most well known places of London. It was famous for hosting protests and lectures, and infamous for the swarm of pigeons that would suddenly take flight together, circle around the statue in the middle, then randomly landing on a tree branch or a rooftop.

It was a typical English day, dry at the moment with thick grey clouds hanging ominously in the sky, letting through a minimum amount of sunlight. The square was not particularly full, but not deserted either. Adults sat at the edge of the fountains or on benches at the sides or even at the foot of the statues; children could be seen playing in the fountains or attempting to climb the four giant black lions guarding the statue in the middle, surprisingly, most succeeded.

The man glanced at his watch, she should be here by now. He did not travel all the way from Lake District to go sightseeing somewhere he had already been to, not alone. Especially not alone.

Sighing in frustration, the man looked around the square again. Amongst the crowds he finally spotted a beautiful women with long, cinnimon auburn hair. Eriol could not help but smile.

Ami stared into space on her bed, it was all she could do. Afterall, how often was it that you find out that you have a twin sister who separated from you before you were even one year old. However, as impossible as it seems, that was the truth. The prove was right there, pinned up on the wall by Haylie before she had left to get something to drink. As if their similarity in looks; their colour of aura and the photo of their parents wedding was not enough prove their heritage, they both had an identical necklace, with the first letter of their names engraved onto it, that they have had for as long as they could remember. The Daidouji blinked, still in shock, and tried to take long, even breaths.

Haylie walked away from her cabin rather slowly, she was still a little dazed from the sudden revelation. Talk about information overload! She soon approached the canteen and hurried to the water cooler. Even after several cups of freezing cold water, she continued to be amazed by the fact that she had a twin. She never would have guessed it, Ami as her twin. She could not think of anyone who is more unlike her. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a twin, guess her semi-wish came true. Hiiragizawa sighed to herself, then proceeded to gulp down another cup of icy water.

A woman stood in her balcony, overlooking the grand garden below. The sun was out, shooting its radiance down where plants and animals alike welcomed its presence. This exceedingly beautiful mansion in Tomoeda would be nothing special to a normal passer-by, but to the business world, it holds the owners of two large, successful companies.

It was a typical Japanese day for the occupants of this household. There was work to do everywhere and all, save one, were busy rushing around. Maids cleaned and dusted the numerous rooms; cooks prepared for the next meal; gardeners pulled out the weeds and watered the plants; security guards stood at their stations or patrolled across the acres of land; butlers did what ever it was that butlers did.

The woman looked at the clear blue sky and breathed deeply. She was taking a break from her frantic work and drank in the fresh air almost greedily. It was very relaxing, albeit a little lonesome. She was used to it by now, that empty feeling inside of her. It was an almost healed wound and nothing to worry about at all.

Sighing in sadness, the woman walked back into her room and picked up a pencil. 'No use dwelling in the past,' Tomoyo thought to herself, smiling sorrowfully.

Nikki's POV

It came at me so suddenly that I couldn't believe it. Thought she was joking at first. I still remember that day, I was walking up to the canteen to get a cup of water because I was thirsty, obviously. I went to the water cooler and saw Haylie already standing there, alone. I was going to tease her about getting into trouble by being there without Ami as I filled my polystyrene cup, I never got a chance. She just blurted it out, "Nikki, Ami's my twin."

I froze, cup against my lips, mouth open. Then my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"What!"

"Ami Daidouji is my twin." She replied with such conviction that it took me a while to even think that she was joking.

"You're kidding me," I said, she shook her head and repeated her sentence while I stared at her in disbelief. There was no way, no freaking way! Those thoughts ran through my head over and over again. Finally, I managed to find my voice, "When did you find out?" I knew she couldn't have known before. Some may think it's stupid to trust someone so thoroughly, but I did trust Haylie, and I knew that she would have told us if she had known. Besides, why else was she standing there in shock stiffness.

Haylie's POV

I watched Nikki stare at me, mouth open. I waited, would she even believe me? I don't know and waited a little while longer. After a few minutes she asked me "When did you find out?" That meant she did believe me, right?

"About half an hour ago," I replied, voice starting to break. I was shaking, I don't know if Nikki noticed or not but I was shaking so badly! Nikki resumed her staring, don't blame her really, how else should she react? I looked out of the window, wondering why my dad never told me I had an identical twin. I really wished I was Ami, I would love to meet my mum. Not that I don't love dad or anything but I've never even seen mum. An amusing idea chose at that moment to enter my brain. 'Swap with Ami,' it said, 'then you can meet your mother and she can meet her father.' I almost laughed out loud at the outrageous idea until I thought that it _could_ be a possibility. I turned to Nikki, a wide grin on my face, bid her farewell and ran out of the canteen.

Nikki rose an eyebrow as Haylie ran out of the door, wondering what could have made Haylie so happy. Knowing Haylie it was probably another one of her absurd plans. After a while she shrugged to herself and poured herself another cup of water. One thing she has learnt in her magical family was that patience was a great virtue and it should be practised as often as possible. She'll know soon enough.

Ami's POV

I kept my face devoid of expressions as Haylie begged with me. It was an incredibly interesting idea, but an impossible one too. Really, this girl's head is in the clouds. When will she come back down to Earth and look reality in the eye? Then again, it would be nice to see my father. I have never met him in my life after all. And it would be nice to see what England is like. And see what life my twin lives? But the idea was still idiotic, right? Right?

Guess not, I agreed. There were plenty of good points, like we can try and understand why our parents broke up and how they got together in the first place. Haylie is jumping up and down now, is she capable for this sort of job? Afterall, we could get caught, our parents may suddenly decide to disown as for betraying their trust, or maybe we'll get stuck in a foreign country with no way of going home!

What have I gotten myself into!

__

To Be Continued……

Notice that Eriol's and Tomoyo's scene both consist of the exact same number of words.

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/S or the film 'The Parent Trap'.


	5. Time to go home

Chapter 5…well it took forever but it's done. This was delayed due to exams, a phrase of romance evasion and general lack of inspiration and motivation.

I did the first scene over half a year ago, the second scene last month and the rest was written in this week. Needless to say, you may very well spot a development in writing style. Hopefully it's a development for the better, not for the worst.

Please point out any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!

**__**

Note: Due to the fact that it's been nearly a year since my last update. I know lots of readers would have lost interest. So if I don't get even one review I'm going to pause this fic and work on my other projects. No need to waste space on the site, right? Of course, if one person reviews I'll try to post at a more regular pace. Afterall, lots of people read fics but don't bother reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the film The Parent Trap. I do own the writing and any original ideas seen in this fanfiction.

****

The Parent Trap

Chapter 5

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ami screamed, running down the steps to hide behind Meiling. It has been a week since the twins discovered that they were actually related and five days since they told their fellow camping friends. Currently, Rika, Nikki and Meiling were standing in front of the steps leading to the isolation cabin, Sakura and Shaolan have already gone off together to practise their magic, with a quivering Ami hugging Meiling as if she was a life line.

"Darling! I haven't even touched you yet! Nevermind the needle!" Haylie yelled down the steps, a sterilised needle in her hand.

"A red, piping hot needle which will probably burn off my entire ear!" Ami shouted back, voice shaking with terror.

"Oh for crying out loud! Ami, do you want to meet your dad or not?" Haylie replied, sounding more like the voice of reason Ami usually was. It seems that Haylie's wonderful, inspiring idea was that the two sisters switched places in hopes of getting their parents back together. Both knew that neither parent had had a partner since they had split up and have been wishing that they really loved each other deep down. Rika had all but snorted when she was told this, but considering her parents were divorced and absolutely despise each other, it was not hard to understand why.

"I'm not going to be able to meet my dad if I die from blood lost!" Ami riposted.

Haylie rolled her eyes, "I did not learn every single one of the thousands of rooms in your mansion to have my dream taken away from me!" Haylie took a few breaths, then continued yelling at the top of her voice. "Now be quiet and let me pierce your ears!"

"No!" The three girls looked at each other with a knowing glance. It was fun watching the twins fight but this was the moment they were meant to intervene. "Ah! Hey! Let go of me!" Rika and Meiling ignored Ami's protests and continued to haul her up the steps and into the isolation cabin. They had to practically strap her down onto the bed before she finally gave in, accepting the fact that she will never be able to win against the four of them alone.

/\/--\/\

Tomoyo twisted and turned in her giant bed. She could not rest peacefully, not tonight. After a few more rolls that wrapped her duvet around her she sighed and sat up. The night was warm, soft breezes flowed through the open doors of the balcony, caressing her hair like a lover's touch. There was no moon tonight and she gazed at the bright stars twinkling above. It reminded her of the night it all started, the night she felt she had met the man of her dreams. Foolish and innocent, the best words to describe herself when she was in her early twenties.

It had been such a beautiful evening, much like this one. _Exactly like this one. _Yet she had been inside, at first anyway, playing a gambling game…

Tomoyo looked at her hand of cards; it was practically perfect. The row of hearts was assuring her victory; there was no way she would lose. She watched as the people around the table slowly placed their cards down on the green velvet, a woman wearing dangling diamonds and an elaborate hat was currently winning yet her hand was nothing compared to Tomoyo's. It was soon her turn and she heard a satisfying gasp of amazement from the other players as she revealed her own hand. The diamond-clad woman looked as if she was just forced to eat a slice of lemon; a plump, round, rich executive next to her was gaping like a goldfish; and a young bespectacled man around her age rose his eyebrows.

A few more people showed their cards but no one's hand could beat hers. She waited as the last player presented his own hands and everyone gasped for the second time that evening. It was exactly the same as her cards, except, instead of hearts, there were spades. Tomoyo couldn't believe it, so close! She had been so close to winning. She sighed and silently sliding out of her chair, stepping onto the deck, not before asking a passing waiter to get her a drink. The wind was not too strong and the air was warm and comforting. She leaned against the railing of polished wood, gazing across the dancing waves.

"Martini, stirred?" a voice said behind her. She turned, expecting to see the waiter and was surprised by finding the young man at the poker table. "I prefer shaken myself."

"My, aren't you the James Bond," Tomoyo replied sardonically, receiving her drink.

"I'd like to think so," her companion joked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She laughed. He was rather tall with navy blue hair and intelligent eyes behind oval glasses. Resting his back against the railing he smiled at her, taking a sip of his own drink. "May I have the honour of hearing fair maiden's name?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"If I may acquire the same of you," was the dainty answer. The man grinned in response.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said, holding out his hand.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," she took his hand, ready to shake it. However, Eriol bowed and raised the hand to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Daidouji," he uttered softly, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he locked them with her own shining amethyst ones.

Tomoyo shook her head. It was no good. Even after all these years she still remembered that night. It was the first night she had seen him. The night her life seemed to change forever.

/\/--\/\

"So, you know what to do right?"

"Yep, try to find out why mum and dad broke up while you ask about how they met."

"Right."

The twins were speaking in Japanese, so Haylie could get a feel for the language and get used to it. Meiling had very bluntly pointed out they'd never pull it off because of the language barrier and their entire group of friends had put their heads together to think of a solution. It was finally discovered that Sakura could use her Create card to create a potion that would enable the drinker to be fluent in Japanese. So that was what they did. Of course, Sakura had all but fainted after creating the potion and vowed to never try that ever again as soon as she regained consciousness. She also promised that the twins would pay her back for this…well, Shaolan promised. Sakura was too busy trying to get rid of her headache.

"Ami Daidouji!" Ruby yelled out, "your limo is here!"

Haylie looked towards the black vehicle, she's never been in a limousine before. It was all so nerve racking. How on earth would she be able to pull off being a courteous young _lady_?

As if reading her thoughts, Ami reassured her sister with a hug. "You'll be fine."

Haylie nodded nervously, "Say hi to dad for me."

"Say hi to mum for me!"

The two shared a smile and hugged again.

"Ami Daidouji!"

"Coming!" Haylie yelled, letting go of her sister reluctantly and running towards the limousine. She looked at Ruby, hesitated, then enveloped her in a parting hug also.

Ami watched as the limousine drove away slowly, careful to avoid anyone walking in its path.

__

Lets hope she pulls it off, she thought to herself. _Lets hope _I_ pull it off._

/\/--\/\

Kaho snuggled closer to the man beside her. Dawn was fast approaching and they would have to get up soon. She gently brushed strands of stray hair away from his eyes, admiring its unique colour, a dark navy blue. Unwillingly, she thought of a time when she had held hair of rich brown in a very similar way. Try as she might, Kaho simply could not stop herself comparing her current fiancé to her past lover. They both cared for her immensely but there was a distinct difference between Touya Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Touya was…bossy. He didn't like people telling him what to do and showed it. Their relationship was hot and passionate. She could still vividly remember all the time he had grabbed her shoulders and all but forced his tongue down her throat. Yet there was something addictive about the dominant stance. The way he wrapped his arms around her possessively and glared at anyone who gave her a second glance. _Definitely possessive._

She loved the attention, loved how he always made sure she was okay. But the constant checking up he does, the endless days they spend with each other became increasingly annoying. It was as if she had no freedom, she couldn't do what she wanted. _Like see my friends, who were _only_ my friends, regardless of their gender._

But Touya didn't understand; any man who was ever near his possession was a threat. Unless he completely trusted them. _Yuki for one._

She couldn't take it; so she left.

That was where Eriol comes in. He was sweet and kind. The perfect gentleman and extremely understanding. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the hugs and kisses type. He allowed her privacy and secrets where Touya would demand to know everything in fear that she was cheating on him. Eriol was sympathetic as she sobbed out her argument with Touya. He gave her a shoulder to cry on and assured her that time was the greatest healer.

Yet for all his soft smiles and gentle caress there was something missing. There was no spark between them. She didn't feel the uncontrollable excitement she had before a date with Touya every time she was due to meet Eriol. Never felt a major disappointment when he cancelled a meeting for whatever reason. It was just a secure contentment whenever they were with each other.

__

Besides, he had already given his heart to another. Kaho brushed her fingers over his cheeks as a pair shining sapphire eyes fluttered open. Her mind's eye conjured up another pair, dark and fiery, loving and needing._ As have I._

/\/--\/\

Haylie jumped up onto a chair at the airport, not particularly caring whether she looked like the sophisticated young lady she should be or not. She'll just blame it on the camp's influence, which was partly true.

After a while, she spotted the butler guy Ami had shown her a photograph of.

"Zachary!" She yelled and jumped into his arms.

"How have you been my young mistress?" the butler asked in rapid Japanese. Haylie was grateful for Sakura's potion. She would have had an exceedingly difficult time trying to be her twin if she didn't even speak Japanese.

"Great! Camp was ever so fun," Haylie beamed, forcing herself to act like she's known this stranger her entire life. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," her new - though he wasn't going to know that…yet - butler replied. "Of course, I missed you every second. Good to see you again, Ami."

Haylie eyed the hand he held out. This was it, the weird freaky handshake thing that she's been practising. _I can do this. _Or at least she hoped. Having a weird freaky handshake with someone your height was one thing. Doing the same to someone three feet taller than you and have never met you before was another matter entirely.

Steeling herself, Haylie grabbed Zachary's hand and shook it. Outwardly, she was all smiles - inwardly, she was trying to calm her dancing nerves and ignoring any passer-by that stared at them.

After they did their weird freaky handshake thing, Zachary became the composed butler he was paid to be once more and led her towards the exit. As the doors opened Haylie felt her jaws dropped in amazement. Japan was _so_ different from England.

__

To Be Continued……


	6. Meeting parents, WHO'S SHE!

Okay, new chapter…update should get faster soon as we are nearing the E+T, which is obviously the most important part of the entire fic.

Once again, I wrote a little less than half of this many months ago, probably only a few weeks after chapter 5 actually…that's a year…

But I did the rest, well, today. I've proof-read it but it probably still has lots of mistakes. Please point them out to me!

**_Note_: Once again, because I never seem to have time anymore, and that it's been OVER a year since I last updated…I am once more asking everyone to please help me out and review. If you don't I'll presume that no one is reading this fic and pause the fic until someone wants to read it again. If I get a minimum of one review I'll keep writing because I'll know that I'm not wasting time and effort and that people actually want to read this!**

Enjoy!

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 6**

Ami fidgeted. She was getting increasingly nervous about being with a man she had never met before. Of course, she was also getting increasingly excited about sitting next to her father but it was becoming rather clear that she was going to have a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle of her twin.

Earlier, they had passed this quaint little English village and she couldn't help exclaiming in amazement.

She soon found out that her father had exceptional hearing as he had asked her, "did you just say 'sugoi'?"

"Huh?" she remembered saying, startled. _Damn, _she had thought, _I've only met dad five minutes ago and I've already slipped into Japanese. _But the damage was done and Ami had less than a second to give her father a plausible excuse. "Yeah…my friend from camp, Sakura, is Japanese and I just…um…picked up a few things from her." Well it was true. Sakura _was_ Japanese. And she _did_ pick up a few things from her…it just had nothing to do with languages that's all.

Now they were on the motorway heading towards Lake District, towards the house her sister lives. She fidgeted.

/\/--\/\

Eriol Hiiragizawa casually glanced at her daughter who was staring around her in vivid fascination. There was something different about her but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

She looked exactly the same, wearing that worn out denim jacket he had given to her on her tenth birthday. Her aura was as weak as ever and her nails…

Eriol glanced at the jagged edges and sighed, "still biting those nails I see."

"Dad, you noticed!" his daughter yelled happily. Eriol frowned in confusion and amusement.

"Notice? You've been biting them since you could chew."

She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened her mouth again. "But I've decided to stop, dad. It's a horrid habit." _Horrid Habit?_

"Right, and when are you going to start learning to strengthen your aura?" The sorcerer could see her daughter wince as she always did when he asked about her aura. Guess he was just overreacting.

"Well we meant to train, dad - "

"We?" Eriol interrupted.

"Oh…yeah…my friend…Sakura!" _She's stuttering._ "She has magic too."

"I guess the two of you became very close friends then."

"Yeah, " the girl said, nodding enthusiastically. A pause, then. "You could say we're almost like sisters."

"Sisters?" Eriol chuckled, oh the irony.

His daughter grinned back at him, "she's a lovely girl, dad." _Lovely girl?_

"Horrid habit, lovely girl," Eriol said to himself, then turned to his daughter. "I send you to summer camp and you finish in school?"

"Daaaaaad!" _Now that sounds like the Haylie I know._

/\/--\/\

_Oh my god. _Haylie stared at the house, jaws dropping…again. It had taken them fifteen minutes just to drive up from the gates. Now she was standing in front of the largest house she has ever seen in her life. _This isn't a mansion; it's a bloody palace!_

A cough, "Shall we go in, miss?"

Haylie nodded absently, trying in vain to act normal as she followed Zachary inside. It was strange that such a large house could exist in a city where apartments were more common due to their large accommodation space with the minimum usage of land. _Damn, really starting to sound like Ami._ Then again, she was suppose to wasn't she.

Tomoeda wasn't a particularly big town. It was more of a suburb area but it was still pretty busy compared to the endless mountains and hills in the Lake District. Besides, Tokyo was less than an hour drive away and _that_ was one of the biggest cities she has ever been to.

"Dear me, who is this young lady?" Haylie tore her eyes away from the sparkling chandeliers to the person standing at the doorway. _Red hair, short cut…definitely not mum. _So who was she? Fortunately for her, the woman spoke again. "You can't possibly be my little granddaughter?" _Mum's mum, of course!_ "How have you been?"

"Grandmother!" Haylie returned the hug given to her. "I feel wonderful. It's great to be home." Not that she's ever lived here or anything.

"Ami?" someone else spoke. Haylie broke away from her embrace with her grandmother while her eyes found the source of the voice. There, in the middle of the staircase in all her glory, was Tomoyo Daidouji. _Mum._

Purple hair cascading down her back; porcelain skin under an elegant, white dress; bright amethyst eyes shining; Tomoyo smiled in delight as her daughter raced up the staircase. "It _is_ you!"

Falling into her mother's arms, Haylie could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Mum!" She buried deeper, smelling the sweet scented perfume and feeling the smooth satin beneath her fingers and face. It was unbelievable, she was hugging her mother.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly when she felt tears dropping onto her shoulder.

Reluctantly, Haylie pulled away. "Nothing," she nearly sobbed out. "It's just…I've missed you so much." Her mother wiped away the tears, then pulled Haylie back into a hug.

"I've missed you too," she whispered. "It's been so strange without you here."

Haylie sniffed, nodding, smiling and feeling happier than she has ever been in her life. She finally got her wish. She's finally met her mother.

/\/--\/\

_Oh my god. _Ami stared at the archway, jaws dropping. It was beautifully crafted and decorated with strategically placed grapevines. Behind the archway and the fences next to it, Ami could see an old fashioned house with the black painted beams and white walls. It was amazing. _And bigger than Haylie had described._

"AHHHH!" A loud scream made Ami jump a foot into the air. "Oh my god! She's home, little Haylie!" Ami blinked as she was suddenly enveloped into giant hug.

"Mmhmm-can't…breathe…" she managed to mumble.

"Oh sorry kiddo! My my, you've grown! Well, I've made some special lunch. BBQ ribs with extra sweet source. Your favourite!" Ami blinked up at the energetic woman flittering around her. _Name, name. I need a name._

"Hey, Chelsea," fortunately her father came to her rescue. "I heard something about sweet source and ribs?"

"Honestly, men! All they think about is food," Chelsea winked at Ami. She gave a nervous smile in reply. "It's on the stove. Come on, hun, let's go unpack. We'll bring some ribs up with us."

Ami blinked…"I can eat in my room?"

Chelsea turned back to her and frowned in confusion. "Of course you can!" she laughed. Then gasped, "don't tell me they've been drilling stupid rules into your head at camp. Next thing I know, you'll be tidying your room!" With almost hysterical laughter Chelsea headed into the house.

---

_BBQ pork is sweet enough without extra sweet source…_Ami grimaced as she took another tentative bite. And here she thought that being identical twins with identical taste buds meant that they had the same tastes. _No, it's probably because we're used to different foods. _But who on earth invented this 'extra sweet source'?

"You okay, hun?"

"Oh, fine and dandy!" Ami smiled then frowned as she heard giggling outside her window. _That's not dad, I don't remember there being anyone else living here._

"Ah, she's here again." Chelsea pressed her lips together.

"Who?"

"Your dad's new publicist. She's a hot shot from Kyoto or something like that."

Ami crawled to the window, hurriedly taking her camera and activating the zoom. There were the two of them, strolling along the grass, hand in hand. Behind Ami, Chelsea continued to talk.

"Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to advertise the vineyard," she said, dumping the duffel bag on the bed and ruffling through it. "Though if you're asking me, I think she's better at selling herself than the grapes." Chelsea words trailed off as she frowned at the stack of neatly folded clothes inside the large bag. Ami's question brought her out of her musings, however.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she had supposedly been head-over-heels for this childhood friend of hers. They'd been together for, like, over ten years. Practically about to get married!"

Ami nodded half-heartedly as she followed the two with her camera, focusing on the clasped hands and clicked. Their embrace, click. Their kiss…well, Ami assumed it was a kiss since a stylish black hat was blocking her view, she clicked anyway.

What she was going to do with these photos? She didn't know. If worse comes to worse, she'll fax them to Haylie or something.

"And then she and her fiancé broke up and she called up your dad! Asking him if he needed help with the vineyard. I mean maybe she just wanted to see a familiar face, or just hang around someone who also has magic for a while, but doesn't it strike you a little odd that she'd just jump into another relationship like that?"

Ami moved away from the window and gave Chelsea a despairing look, "you think she's using him, like, as a rebound or something?"

"Ah, hell, what do I know? See for yourself. Don't let me influence you."

---

"There she is!" Eriol smiled as his daughter walked up to them in a large t-shirt and a swimsuit underneath. Understandable of course, they _were_ next to the pool. "Haylie," the girl smiled at her father as he drew her forward, "there's someone I want you to meet. This, is Kaho Mizuki."

Kaho Mizuki slowly lifted her head and gave a bright smile, her auburn red hair shining as it draped over a creamy, smooth shoulder. "Hello, Haylie," gentle voice, calm like the young girl's father's.

"Hi…Kaho Mizuki," Ami forced a grin upon her face as she looked upon the beautiful woman before her. A plain white, two-piece sundress with a sophisticated cutting, curving around her hourglass figure. Black, summer stiletto heels with string straps wrapped around her ankles multiple times, like a snake coiled upon her leg.

_Subtle, yet attractive. _This was not a stupid woman.

"Wow, with the way your father talked about you I expected a little girl," the woman smiled, "but you look so grown up."

"I'll be twelve soon," Ami said, then added slyly, "how old are you?"

Her father chuckled and admonished her, "Haylie!"

Mizuki laughed too, "a woman never let's her age known."

"Oh…so how did you and dad meet?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Eriol asked, amused.

"I was an assistant teacher while your father was at school," Mizuki replied calmly.

"Wow!" Ami gave a mock-amazed look, "it takes four years in university for a teacher's degree. So if you didn't take a gap year, went to university at the age of 18, got a degree you'd be 22. Dad would have been 5 when he started school so you must be 17 years older than my father!"

Eriol laugh heartily, "I was in my last year of school, Haylie."

"Oh…so 5 years older. How old are you again, dad? Because all you had to do is take that 5 years away from my age, 12. Then take away how old you are, dad, then I'll find out how much older you are than me, Kaho Mizuki!"

"Wow," Eriol chuckled, copying her mock-amazed face, "suddenly you're so interested in maths." He laughed lightly, "listen I'm going to go inside to get some more food…and maybe a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

"What…are we celebrating?" Ami frowned.

"Er…"

"Your homecoming of course!" Mizuki smiled. Ami gave another tight grin in return.

"Be right back!" The two females watched as Eriol entered the house.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mizuki began talking again, "so. How was camp, Haylie? Was it fabulous?"

"Oh…yes…it was great!" Ami gave a weak laugh. And turned towards the pool, subsequently away from _Kaho Mizuki_.

_To Be Continued……_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the film The Parent Trap. I do own the writing and any original ideas seen in this fanfiction.

Review!


End file.
